


Ты, Юно?

by Nincompooh



Category: Mirai Nikki | Future Diary
Genre: Blindness, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Mental Instability, Minor Violence, Obsession, Virginity
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nincompooh/pseuds/Nincompooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Юно останется с ним рядом, будет направлять, оберегать, любить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты, Юно?

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды fandom Mirai Nikki 2012 на Фандомной Битве

Теперь Юно проверяет телефон поминутно, постоянно, из рук не выпускает.  
Раньше ей казалось, что любить больше, чем она уже любит – невозможно. Как же она ошибалась. Раньше ей казалось, что ее любви хватит на то, чтобы защитить Юкки от целого мира, если понадобится. В этом она тоже была неправа.

Юно давится слезами за закрытой дверью туалета, тихо, прислушиваясь, не раздастся ли хоть звук с улицы. Глупо сидеть в закрытом помещении после того как надышалась отравляющим газом, но Юно не может, она пока просто не может выйти из дома, ей надо прийти в себя, выстроить защиту, продумать ходы. Она сейчас просто не в силах выдержать открытое пространство, маленький туалет – в самый раз.

«14 мая, 18:26 Юкки зовет меня! Кажется, он приходит в себя, очнись же, Юкки! Нет, он еще без сознания, что же делать, что?».

До указанного времени еще минут десять. Юно знает, что виновата в домашнем разгроме, в пропаже Рейске, во всем, собственно, будет Девятая.

«Получи, тварь», - думает она. Даже зная, что обвинение слишком мелко для международной террористки, она не может сдержаться. Она помнит, как лежала, в сознании, но слишком обессилевшая, чтобы хоть что-нибудь сделать, и как Девятая осторожно несла Юкки, ее Юкки, Юно принадлежавшего, как задумчиво провела пальцем по синякам под глазами, как сказала: «Убей ее, эта девчонка – твой самый страшный враг».

Юно вспоминает все это, и ей самой хочется убить, распотрошить Девятую, вытащить из нее внутренности и топтать их, как мерзких червяков.

Она ловит себя на том, что выводит пальцем по стене слово «убить» и замирает. Когда она начала? Смотрит на телефон и понимает, что уже 18:24, так сколько же она тут сидит?

Неважно, все неважно – думает она и вскакивает.

Волосы развеваются, когда она бежит к Юкки, потому что если она не успеет до 18:26, будущее изменится, и кто знает, в какую сторону?

Она рывком распахивает входную дверь, та оглушительно стукается об стену, и у Юно все внутри разом обрывается, когда Юкки вздрагивает и, кажется, пытается отползти. Юкки вздрагивает, а Юно чувствует насущную потребность упасть, свернуться в клубочек и выть от бессилия: просто потому что Юкки боится ее, до сих пор боится, до сих пор не доверяет.

\- Юкки, - говорит она, чувствуя, как дрожат губы, как слезы катятся по щекам.

И слышит, как шелестит телефон. На дисплее 18:27, а Юкки пришел в себя. Она поменяла будущее. Юно нервным жестом запускает пальцы в волосы, пытаясь понять, насколько сильно - и не может. 

Записи о больнице, да, они были, записи о том, что она пойдет в участок, давать показания против Урю Минене, они были. 

И тут она видит ее. Запись от восемнадцатого мая.

«18 мая, 13:42 Доктор Мацуда сказал, что зрительный нерв Юкки поражен, пока не очень поняла, что это значит, и насколько плохо будет видеть Юкки».

Вот этой записи, кажется, не было, как бы она могла не заметить ее?   
Юно быстро просматривает более поздние записи, в надежде увидеть что-нибудь в духе «Юкки совершенно здоров, доктор ошибся!» или «Юкки выздоровел, хорошо, что никто не успел напасть на него, пока он болел!» - и ничего не видит. Она пытается взять себя в руки, не думать об этом всем, потому что есть ведь более важные вещи, например, нужно развязать маму Юкки, предложить ей свою версию событий, прежде чем она вспомнит, кто ударил ее и в чьих руках был тот молоток.

\- Юкки, я отойду на минуточку, только на минуточку! – кричит она и срывается с места. По щекам текут слезы, волосы лезут в глаза, так что когда она склоняется над мамой Юкки, кажется, будто она – маленькая испуганная девочка, понятия не имеющая, что происходит и за что ей все это. Не то чтобы она была против такого амплуа.

\- Очнитесь! – кричит она, дергая ее за плечо. – Очнитесь!

Та испуганно косит глазом и что-то мычит, Юно торопливо сдирает кляп.

\- С вами все хорошо? – Голос ее чуть дрожит.

\- Это… это ты была? – начинает мама Юкки, но Юно не дает ей договорить, распахивает недоуменно и гневно глаза.

\- Что? – чтобы поверили надо самой поверить, надо забыть обо всем и верить. – Да нет, конечно, нет! Это Урю Минене!

\- Урю Минене? – тянет мама Юкки.

\- Да. Да! Она напустила ядовитый газ в дом, на втором этаже потоп, а Рей-чан куда-то делся… Я вызвала скорую, Юкки надышался газом и… и…

\- Тише, тише, - бормочет мама Юкки. – Все закончилось.

Юно утыкается лбом ей в плечо и плачет, ничего не стесняясь.

Ничего еще не закончилось, ничего.

***

Юно сидит рядом с койкой Юкки. На него она старательно не смотрит, лишь слушает его размеренное дыхание. 

Она вжимает кончики пальцев в закрытые веки, она думает о том, что готова ослепить целый мир, чтобы только ни у кого, никогда не было преимуществ над Юкки.

Дневник Юно бесполезен сейчас. Все записи в нем – «Юкки без сознания, я так волнуюсь!». Каждые десять минут, и все одно и то же. Юно жалеет, что делала столько записей о нем, добраться до полезных теперь совершенно невозможно.

Дневник Юкки молчит. Он может рассказать лишь о том, что узнает Юкки, но если он будет лежать, тих и молчалив, дневник не расскажет ничего.

Юно думает о том, будет ли дневник работать потом, когда Юкки очнется, и не может сдержать нервной дрожжи. Она бы читала ему записи, честно, читала бы, она бы сделала все, что угодно, лишь бы он остался жив, но…

Дневник Юкки – самый сильный из существующих, вдвоем с дневником Юно они делали идеальное предсказание. Но если работать будет лишь дневник Юно, то она ничего не сможет. Юно прикусывает костяшки пальцев, стараясь заглушить рыдания. Она не сможет защитить Юкки!

\- Юно… - доносится до нее и она, очнувшись, хватает Юкки за руку. – Юно, это же ты?

Голос Юкки до того слаб, что она еле может разобрать его слова.

\- Конечно, конечно это я, Юкки!

\- Все же закончилось, да? С тобой все в порядке?

Юно всхлипывает и сердито оттирает слезы рукавом.

\- Да, Юкки, все закончилось, все хорошо, со мной все хорошо.

Ресницы Юкки вздрагивают, и она поспешно прикрывает его веки пальцами.

\- Не надо, Юкки, не стоит, - говорит она так нежно, как может. 

\- Ч-что такое? – Юкки так мил, когда запинается и дрожит, а Юно чувствует, что должна оградить его от всех печалей, защитить его, спрятать и укрыть.

\- Все будет хорошо, - шепчет она. – Верь мне, Юкки, все будет хорошо, врач обещал мне, ты будешь здоров, не сейчас, но скоро, скоро…

Вранье, вранье, вранье! Ничего не говорил ей врач, врач вообще с ней разговаривать не стал, будьте прокляты больничные правила и принцип «информация только для близких родственников».

Юно успокаивает его, усыпляет, убаюкивает.

Юно с ужасом думает о том, как будет объясняться с ним потом.

***

Юно ворочается, простыня сбилась, мама бы не одобрила.

Юно лежит в доме Юкки, в его комнате, в его кровати, где все пахнет им, где каждая деталь кричит о том, какой Юкки необыкновенный, беззащитный и одинокий. Насколько нужна ему Юно, пусть он даже пока не знает об этом. 

Она долго колебалась, надеть ли пижаму, но сейчас она лежит без нее (в постели Юкки, в его постели!), и оттого чувствует себя невероятно раскованной, свободной и немножко распущенной. Под одеялом жарко, простыни уже нагрелись от ее тепла, и она перекатывается правее, ложится на бок и чуть спускает одеяло. Это странно, видеть свою собственную грудь вот так, с приподнятыми сосками, тяжелую и большую. Юно вдруг замечает, как часто дышит. Ей жарко, душно и кожа как будто зудит. Мысли становятся короче. 

Она с протяжным стоном откидывает прочь одеяло, но в комнате все равно душно. Юно встает и идет к окну. Это непривычно - ходить голой, грудь странно колышется, она машинально ее придерживает. Легкий ветерок врывается в комнату, почти не принося облегчения. Юно думает о том, что было бы, будь Юкки тут. Он наверняка бы смутился, покраснел, руками прикрыл бы глаза. Или, может, не смог бы оторвать от нее взгляда, - но покраснел бы в любом случае! Милый Юкки...

Юно вспоминает нежный румянец на его щеках, по которому так и хочется провести большим пальцем, вспоминает его мягкую растрепанную челку и длинные-длинные пальцы. Она уже раздвигает колени и трогает набухший клитор, уже проникает кончиками пальцев внутрь, когда вдруг вспоминает: нельзя! Ей нельзя этого делать, она поклялась, что в ней будет только Юкки, что ничего больше и никого больше.

Ей хочется плакать, отгрызть предательские пальцы и снова плакать.

Она сдерживается.

Она все время сдерживается, давит в себе все это, то, что прячется внутри, потому что Юкки не одобрит, Юкки ее отвергнет.

Мама Юкки разрешила ей приходить к ним, а потом уехала на работу. Юно сдержалась.

Юно резала салат, когда та сказала, что должна снова уехать. 

Дело было так: солнце светило в окно, было утро, а овощи тушились в сковородке. В руках Юно был нож и помидоры, а мама Юкки сказала, что, увы, ей снова придется оставить сына и что Юно же за ним, конечно, присмотрит? Нож соскользнул, срезая кусочек кожи, такой восхитительно острый (Юно любит обычные столовые ножи, хотя их часто недооценивают). Кровь капала на пол, челка закрывала глаза, а мама Юкки доставала бинт из шкафчика, тоненькая, высокая, открыв беззащитный живот. Юно едва сдержала желание вонзить этот (уже испачканный в крови) нож ей под грудину, потому что настоящие матери не бросают детей в больнице, на попечение небрежных сестер и равнодушных врачей. Настоящие матери чувствуют боль детей, как свою, а если не чувствуют – то и не матери это, это чудовища, которым надо преподать урок, показать, насколько это больно, страшно, как одиноко в кромешной тьме.

Юно вырезала бы ей глаза, как вырезают прогнившую сердцевину у яблока, чтобы кровь текла у нее вместо слез, чтобы сердце ее наполнилось жалостью к сыну, любовью, чтобы она поняла его, всем нутром почувствовала.

Или Юно вырезала бы ей сердце, потому что у той, что имеет возможность любить Юкки и принимать его любовь, но не пользуется ею, не должно быть сердца.

Или, возможно, руки, начиная, скажем, с предплечий, чтобы не смела его трогать своими грязными пальцами, пачкать его своим безразличием, своей тупой фальшивой нежностью, чтобы не обнимала его, не касалась, не трогала, чтобы не трогала!..

Только она не может. 

Потому что сердце Юкки, оно настолько большое, его хватает на эту случайную женщину, которая волей судьбы родила его, но не чувствует, не знает, которая бросает его, раз от раза, раз от раза.

Юно выдыхает, спокойно и размеренно, как учил ее Юкки.

«Если чувствуешь, - говорил он, - что мысли начинают идти по кругу, что они обрываются или что дыхания не хватает – дыши размеренно, медленно вдыхай и медленно выдыхай, как будто собираешься медитировать».

Она знала все это, конечно знала, но когда она вспоминает его голос, то, как он прикладывал ей ладони к вискам, успокаивал, то дышать размеренней и не зацикливаться становится гораздо легче.

Его голос звучал так мягко, так, будто в его сердце хватит места и на нее. Как будто ей не надо охранять свое счастье, не надо думать о тех, кто был бы рад занять ее место, как будто никого из них нет и никогда не будет.

Это ошибка, она знает.

Никаких ошибок она, конечно, не допустит.

Юно в очередной раз переворачивается, чувствуя, как простыни, касавшиеся Юкки, касаются ее спины. 

Все же хорошо, что она смогла сдержать себя.

***

Когда она приходит в палату Юкки, он плачет.

Он плачет так, как только он умеет – захлебываясь, отчаянно, будто исчезло все то, что было хорошего в мире, будто он выиграл, но даже сила бога не может вернуть ушедших.

\- У него истерика! – кричит врач в нелепой шапке, и ему страшно повезло, что Юно сейчас не до него.

Юкки пытаются прикрутить ремнями к постели, он отчаянно сопротивляется и кому как не Юно знать, насколько он силен, когда в отчаянии.

\- Юкки! – зовет она и не может сдержать дрожи, когда видит, как он поворачивается к ней, только головой, а кажется, будто всем собой, как светлеет его лицо, в надежде, что с ним будет все хорошо, теперь, когда Юно здесь.

\- Юно, - из его глаз катятся слезы, такие соленые и сладкие, она знает. – Юно, я не вижу ничего, Юно! – он частит, голос его прерывается. – Что со мной, Юно, ответь, что?

Она смотрит на свои дрожащие руки. Юкки произносит ее имя так, будто за соломинку хватается, будто она – все, что осталось от привычного мира, а она не знает, что делать, что в принципе можно сделать.

Она подходит к нему, жестко зафиксированному на кровати, врачи расступаются (и правильно делают, Юно не забыла еще никого из них, не пускавших ее когда-то в палату Юкки).

Она обнимает и гладит его по панически напряженному боку, она пытается и не может, никак не может произнести: «Юно защитит тебя», потому что она уже один раз не сдержала обещания.

\- Ты ослеп, - говорит она. Так жестко и смело, как может. 

Кажется, ее слезы, затекающие Юкки в ухо, слегка портят эффект.

***

Она в доме Юкки. Она уже почти привыкла называть это место своим домом.

Правда в том, что мама с папой остались в настоящем доме, и она навещает их, как примерная дочь, но им этого недостаточно, им никогда не хватало того, что она может сделать, поэтому приходилось делать невозможное.

Юно размышляет о том, как привести их к Юкки домой, возможно, их стоит потом с ним познакомить, но это уже потом, попозже.

Она ходит по дому Юкки, готовит обед на его плите и моется в его ванной. В этом есть что-то настолько интимное, настолько личное, что кажется: вот сейчас из спальни выйдет заспанный Юкки, в своей дурацкой голубой пижаме, которая ему чуть коротка. Жаль, что пришлось отдать ее в больницу, Юно она была бы в самый раз.

Юно приготовила суп и задумчиво смотрит на ложки, гадая, какой же из них Юкки ел чаще всего, когда по телевизору передают, что Урю Минене, террористка международного класса, теперь и похитительница детей. Свидетели рассказали, что слышали странный шум, странный запах, видели девушку, по всем параметрам подходящую по описанию.

Когда одна из свидетельниц рассказывает, что видела, как Урю Минене тащила сопротивляющегося рыжего мальчишку, прямо под ее окнами, вверх по улице, Юно смеется. Юно смеется так, что стукается лбом об открытый ящик стола.

Ложки звенят укоризненно.

Юно всегда знала, что стоит только захотеть поверить – и все поверят тебе. Стоит только поверить, и забудешь все то, что не стыкуется, все неудобное, мешающее.

***

Когда Юно приходит к Юкки в следующий раз, он лежит так тихо, что она не слышит его дыхания. Он такой… сломленный, жалкий, маленький, как оплавившаяся свечка, потухший. Ни о каких смирительных ремнях речи уже не идет.

Юно падает на колени у его кровати, волосы взметаются и опадают.

\- Ты, Юно? – спрашивает Юкки, тихо, как будто ему все равно.

Она знает, просто знает, что ему не должно быть все равно, что он должен ругаться, кричать, бояться, что угодно, но он не должен быть так равнодушен. Он должен жить.

Она утыкается носом в жесткую простыню, она хочет заплакать, так хочет, глаза печет, в горле ком, но слезы не идут. 

Юкки кладет руку ей на волосы и чуть поглаживает.

«Это я должна тебя успокаивать, я!» - хочется ей закричать, но ее лишь трясет мелкой дрожью.

Рука Юкки теплая и уверенная.

***

Юно включает радио. Льется музыка, переливчатая, мягкая, почти такая же, какая была в пустом пространстве первого мира, когда закончилась Игра. 

Юно хмурится, перебирая вещи. Она знает, что нельзя трогать слишком личное, например, но вот этот непарный носок – он ведь вряд ли слишком личный? А эта обертка от конфеты?

Проблема в том, что уж Юно-то знает, что «слишком личными» могут оказаться самые неожиданные вещи, такие, на которые никто, кроме владельца, и не взглянет.

В конце концов, она решает не трогать ничего из того, что принадлежит Юкки, только немножко разбирает шкаф, чтобы ему было удобнее брать вещи, когда он (слепой) вернется к ней. И, конечно, она выбрасывает все те журналы, что хранятся у него под кроватью аккуратной стопочкой.

Юно задумывается о том, что есть свои плюсы в том, что он теперь слеп, потому что теперь он никогда, никогда не сможет увидеть никого, кроме Юно, теперь он будет зависеть от нее, полагаться на нее, она станет не просто защитником для него – необходимой частью мира, связующим звеном между миром и им самим.

Юно чувствует вину и необычайный подъем сил. Потому что, несмотря на то, что это мерзкие, отвратительные мысли, они все равно верные. Юно всегда права, даже если и мыслит не так, как все.

Юно ставит черепа родителей по обе стороны от телевизора. Ей многого стоило отделить их от тела, потому что, несмотря на то, что они давно мертвы, на то, что тела их сгнили, это все равно придавало какую-то завершенность их смерти. Никто не может выжить без головы, даже зомби в фильмах.

***

Юно помогает Юкки переехать домой.

\- Осторожно! – говорит она. – Сейчас начнется тротуар, сделай шаг, как на лестницу ступаешь!

\- Я понял, - ворчит Юкки. – Давай потише, что ли, на нас все смотрят.

\- Ты откуда знаешь? – улыбается Юно и забывает предупредить о том, что надо свернуть и о том, что впереди дерево.

\- Какого черта ты не… - начинает Юкки, но стихает. – Ты знаешь, мне нужна палка. Такая, трость, знаешь?

Юно сникает. 

Она так ясно представляла себе, как будет вести Юкки, как будет помогать ему преодолевать разные препятствия, расчищать ему путь, не только фигурально, но и в буквальном смысле. Как они будут идти вдвоем, он будет опираться на ее руку, поверивший, доверившийся, наконец-то ее! В ее мечтах был только тихий ветерок, ровная прямая улица и Юкки. Никаких палок там не было. 

Юкки неловким жестом протягивает руку и Юно не очень понимает, что он хочет.

А когда все же понимает – сердце ее заходится от нежности. Она подставляет щеку и он проводит большим пальцем по скуле.

\- Юно, - шепчет он и тянется к ней. – Юно, ты такая…

Глаза ее широко раскрыты, когда он целует ее, ласково и мягко, но настойчиво. Это совсем не похоже на те поцелуи, что были до, он какой-то более ищущий, но менее неуверенный. Впрочем, в этот раз Юкки целует ее сам.

Он целует ее, он первый ее поцеловал! Глаза Юно распахиваются еще шире, когда она вспоминает об этом. Она смотрит на него, отвечая лишь машинально, смотрит на то, как дрожат его ресницы и на то, как нахмурены его брови.

Юкки мягко завершает поцелуй.

\- Ты передумала? – И нет вопроса глупее, нет вопроса наивнее.

Юно смеется хрипло, в горле ком:

\- Идиот ты, Юкки, - говорит она.

Они стукаются лбами, когда тянутся друг к другу.

Глаза Юно закрыты.

***

Дома она укладывает Юкки спать, хотя еще только пять часов, и горячо просит не вставать.

Мама Юкки оставила им довольно много денег, так что на трость должно хватить.

Трость, которую она покупает – обычная, алюминиевая, временная, Юно очень хочется показать Юкки, что все это пройдет, что все устаканится, рассосется, что проблем не будет, а все будет хорошо.

Что никто из других носителей дневников к ним не подойдет, не наберется наглости отнять его у Юно, что слепота пропадет, как и не было ее, несмотря на все заявления врача, что повреждения глазного нерва серьезные и на полное восстановление лучше не рассчитывать. А еще, что дневник Юкки скоро одумается, поймет, что владелец давно уже в сознании и начнет выдавать предсказания о будущем.

Юно не знает, как надеется выразить это одной лишь алюминиевой тростью. 

Юно вообще не знает, на что она надеется.

Когда она приходит домой, Юкки уже спит.

Юно не стелет второй футон, ведь Юкки может упасть с кровати, может захотеть в туалет, ему может присниться кошмар. Она чуть улыбается своим оправданиям, которые, конечно, все равно чистая правда. Юно ложится к нему, кровать лишь полуторная, а Юкки привык занимать ее всю, так что Юно приходится лечь на бок и свернуться вокруг него.

Когда Юкки спит, возникает ощущение, будто все в порядке. Юно нежно проводит пальцем по тонким векам и думает о том, что с таким Юкки – и в самом деле беззащитным – она может проиграть Игру. И о том, что если она ее проиграет, не станет богом, тогда все пойдет крахом, она не сможет вернуться и сыграть еще раз, не сможет ухватить еще кусочек этой вечности.

Юно чувствует, как изнутри поднимается паника, сметает ее. Рука сама тянется к ножу, спрятанному под матрацем, и лишь усилием воли ей удается сдержаться. Юно прижимается к спине Юкки и закрывает глаза.

***

\- Ты… голая? – Первые слова, что она слышит этим утром.

\- М-м-м?.. – тянет она и прижимается плотнее.

\- Юно, ты что, голая?

Юно смеется спросонья и бормочет:

\- Все равно ты ничего не видишь. И вообще, - добавляет она, потягиваясь. – Ты спишь.

\- На ощупь ты другая, не такая, как обычно, - говорит Юкки, очерчивая кончиками пальцев ее лицо.

\- Какая? – выдыхает Юно ему куда-то в лоб.

\- Мягче.

\- Возьмешь меня? – улыбается Юно ему в густую челку, не рассчитывая на положительный ответ. – В знак благодарности, а?

Юкки мнется, а Юно вдруг понимает, что да, сегодня может получиться, надо только настоять на своем.

\- Я просто хочу убедиться, что ты со мной! – начинает она. – Просто чтобы понять, что мы живы, что все более или менее обошлось!

Юкки молчит, проводит всей ладонью по ее шее. Юно бросает в дрожь.

\- Знал бы ты, что я пережила, когда поняла, что с тобой, знал бы ты, как я нервничала, как плохо мне было, ты бы не отказал мне! 

Когда Юкки снова целует ее, она наконец-то замолкает.

Торжество, чистое торжество растекается по ее венам, ничем не замутненное.

Юкки проводит кончиком языка по кромке ее уха, немного неуверенно, попадая сначала куда-то на линию волос.

У Юно дрожат руки, когда она помогает Юкки выбраться из пижамных штанов, потому что неловкие пальцы его до того трогательны, что она не может сдержаться, целует их, каждую костяшку, подушечки и чуть проглядывающие вены.

Она думает о том, что с этим Юкки не сможет сравниться потом ни один.

Она закрывает глаза, чтобы быть с ним на одних условиях, запускает пальцы ему в волосы, пока Юкки нависает над ней, руками шарит по ее телу, исследует его на ощупь, нерешительно и сладко. Приникает губами к ее соскам (Юно вспоминает, что предыдущий Юкки тоже всегда был к ним неравнодушен), посасывает и прикусывает. Прикусывает слишком сильно, а когда она вскрикивает от неожиданности – отшатывается и чуть не падает с кровати.

\- П-п-прости, Юно, - лепечет он. – Я не хотел, правда, прости!

Юно закатывает глаза и тянет его обратно, на себя.

\- Все хорошо, все отлично, просто иди уже сюда.

Она уже не может заставить себя закрыть глаза, не может отвести взгляда от его прямого носа, алеющих щек. 

Она находит пальцами его член, проводит по всей его длине, отодвигает крайнюю плоть и направляет его в себя.

Глаза Юкки распахиваются, когда в нее входит головка (пока только головка, как же ма-ало), такие странные, неподвижные, восхитительные!

Юно оплетает его ногами, стучит пятками ему по спине понукая, и едва может сдержать крик, когда он входит на нее на всю длину, такой твердый и неумолимый, и сильный.

Она не девственница, но это все равно потрясает.

Юкки движется медленно, так медленно, что душу вынимает, изматывает, мучает. 

Юно дышит часто и тяжело, кусает его за плечо, откидывает голову.

\- Давай же! – кричит она. – Ну давай же! Пожалуйста, сильнее!

Юкки смотрит ей куда-то за плечо и это до смешного обидно, особенно вкупе с тем, что он, явно опасаясь кончить раньше времени, движется все так же ужасающе медленно.

***

Когда они потом лежат рядом, пальцы их сплетены, а дыханье смешивается, Юкки продолжает водить пальцем по ее спине. 

Юно молчит.

\- О чем ты думаешь? – спрашивает он.

\- Ты очень милый, - говорит она и не врет. Просто на вопрос не отвечает.

Она думает о том, что прежде чем вернуться еще на цикл назад, прежде чем познакомиться со следующим Юкки, надо забрать с собой глаза этого.

С каждым кругом Игры в ее шкафу становится все больше скелетов, но ее это не волнует


End file.
